


July 12, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Daddy is going to perish with his daughter,'' Gentleman Ghost said.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

''If you put wet cat food in my chocolate cake slice again, I'm going to...''

Supergirl glowered with Reverend Amos Howell as they stood in a kitchen. She shrugged her shoulders. ''It was a prank,'' she muttered.

''Mm hm. You said the same thing when you scattered my sermon papers recently.''

''When I threw your boxers outside as it rained?''

''Exactly. When you replaced my toilet with a cat litter box a week ago,'' Amos said. He watched as she struggled to prevent the corners of her mouth from rising. ''You're my daughter.'' His eyes were wide the minute Supergirl shuddered. ''Fine. My foster daughter.''

Supergirl began to shudder another time.

''I must protect you no matter what.''

One of Supergirl's eyes widened at a snail's pace. ''Heat vision? Super strength? Remember?''

''I remember.''

A sudden smile formed on Supergirl's face. ''Pig Pit lunch? My treat.''

''What are you up to?'' Amos wished to know.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes went by, Amos found himself walking near Supergirl.

''Why do you assume that I'm up to something? Oh. Right. Pranks.''

Amos glanced at everything.

''Zero pranks for now. You have my word,'' Supergirl said.

''I'm seeing if our enemies are present.''

Supergirl's eye was wide another time. ''I doubt villains are going to feed you wet cat food.''

''Villains could attack us.''

''Which ones? Volcana? Gentleman Ghost?''

''Exactly,'' Amos said.

''We'll be fine.''

Amos heard footsteps nearby and looked back before his eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

One spirit clad in a cape with a suit approached the preacher father and his daughter. The most unusual thing about him? There was a barren area where his head would have been. His top hat and monocle appeared to float.

Supergirl's eyes became wide. She blinked twice. ''Gentleman Ghost?''

''At your service.'' Gentleman Ghost bowed for a few seconds. He wielded a cane and held the item by his side.

''I remember viewing newspaper photos of you in Metropolis. Running through jewelry shops and carrying bags,'' Supergirl said.

''Oh?'' Gentleman Ghost adjusted a monocle repeatedly.

''Why are you here?'' Amos wished to know.

''I'm not picky about where I steal valuables,'' Gentleman Ghost said.

''We don't have valuables,'' Supergirl muttered.

Gentleman Ghost shrugged. ''I'll find others' pockets to pick.''

''Oh?'' Supergirl mumbled. She flew into Gentleman Ghost with her arms stretched in front of her and knocked him down.


	4. Chapter 4

Gentleman Ghost stood and trembled with rage. ''You aren't polite.'' He raised the cane above his head. Supergirl's wide eyes never seemed to bother him. ''I ceased being a gentleman after you attacked me,'' he said. Gentleman Ghost brought the cane down when Amos appeared and wrapped his arms around his daughter. His eyes widened with Supergirl for a moment.

Amos cried out as soon as the cane contacted his back. He viewed concern in Supergirl's eyes. One smile formed before it wobbled.  
''Fathers always protect their daughters,'' he said.

One smile replaced Supergirl's expression of shock.

''Daddy is going to perish with his daughter,'' Gentleman Ghost said.

Another attack caused Amos to shriek again. The cane was brought down on his shoulders and back repeatedly. Not even his arms were spared. He looked back prior to one scowl. A tentacle emerged from his mouth and struck his enemy's hand. Amos viewed Gentleman Ghost dropping the weapon. The tentacle returned to him. He smirked before his injuries were why he winced.

''Daddy protected his daughter,'' Supergirl informed Gentleman Ghost.

''The past always haunts you,'' Gentleman Ghost muttered before he lifted the cane and vanished.

''I'm going to be fine,'' Amos said to Supergirl after he released her slowly. He started to wince another time.

''Father-daughter lunch?''

Amos nodded. ''You didn't shudder this time,'' he said.

''You protected me. You were why there wasn't another spirit in Smallville,'' Supergirl said prior to another smile from Amos.

THE END


End file.
